


The Bloody Deal

by I_glitterz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy wakes up and finds out he's a shifter. Adam is a vampire who needs Tommy's help to bring down Issac, King of the Vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bloody Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own anyone I mentioned. Just fiction. Blah blah, you know the rest :)
> 
> There are other characters in here but they have small parts so they aren't in the characters thing specifically.
> 
> This is a vampire fic, that turns into something else. Read to understand what I mean :)

I woke up and looked around. Where am I? How did I get here? I stood up only to fall back down again. God, my head hurts. That was some party last night.

Last night...

'"Hey Tommy, what are you drinking?" Mia, my best friend asks.

"To be honest, I have no clue. Some guy ordered it for me. Doesn't it look like blood?" I asked. It really did. It tasted like something sweet but tart. I figured it was a mixed drink

"Why are you drinking something someone got for you? Remember the last time?"

"No, not really. You told me I was drugged and that you got to me in time. I'm okay, Mia. I'm just having a little fun before my interview with Music Gods Magazine tomorrow."

"Okay, but I'm keeping an eye on you just in case."

"yeah yeah yeah."

End of flashback...

Did I leave with a girl? I don't think I did. I started to get back up, slowly this time. I looked around. It was still dark. I rubbed my face with my hands and scratched my neck only to wince in pain. What the fuck? I felt my neck and whined. Fuck, that hurt. I pulled my hand away. Must be a bruise. Where is Mia? I stood up, brushing my skinny jeans off and started walking. I was in the country side of Burbank. Damn, the party must have moved. I tried to think about what happened after my conversation with Mia. Nothing.

Something seems fishy. I checked my phone for the time. It was 12:34 a.m. Mia should be home by now. I called, only to receive a 'No signal' on my phone.

"Fuck! This is some bullshit man. Seriously, where the fuck am I?"

"Where do you think you are?" I whipped around to see no one there. Am I hearing things or something?

"No, you're not hearing things, baby. Listen You need to go to the address I've put in your head. I will explain further when you get here."

"Fuck you, motherfucker! Who are you? Where are you?"

"I told you I will explain further when you get here."

"Am I supposed to walk to 'here'? And where is 'here' exactly?"

"Jeez, you're fucking stubborn. Close your eyes and imagine the address." I did as commanded. I felt really dizzy, then I was falling, but I never hit the floor. I open my eyes to see this room with a big ass bed, covered in black and red sheets. I turn and what I expected to see, I didn't. A man with midnight black hair, and piercing blue eyes was staring at me. Then everything went black.

When I woke up, I suspected I was in a bed but it wasn't mine. I was chained to it. I pulled up into a sitting position and looked around. There were abstract paintings on the walls that looked over 300 years old. The walls were stone. The ground was covered in red carpet. If it were not for the chains, I would be up and gone by now. The door was shut but I could hear music on the other side. Was that Nightmare by Avenged Seven Fold? It fits how I feel right now. I pull on the chains and they release instantly. Wow. What a dumb ass.

"You seem to be having fun."

I looked around but the voice still wasn't there.

"How are you talking to me without being in the same room? Who are you?"

"I've marked you, so I can communicate with you telepathically. What is your name?"

"Marked me how? And you will not get my name until you tell me who you are and what you look like." There was a thud to the left of me and when I looked over, that same mysterious man was there. He sat down next to me.

"You said you'd explain everything. So start now. I have many questions," I said.

"You are in San Diego; my name is Adam Lambert. You now know what I look like so that doesn't need explaining. I've marked you by biting your neck and sucking your blood. Other vampires will be drawn to you because of the mark. This means you will stay here. If you choose to fight me in this, you will be sedated until the time of mating season. Do you have any questions?"

"Vampire? You sucked my blood? Why me? There are others? Sedate me? Where's Mia?" I had to catch my breath because I just used it all up. He chuckled darkly and pushed my blond hair out of my face.

"You're cute, you know that? Yes I am a vampire, the strongest of my kind because I'm pure bred. Yes, there are others. I chose you because you're the key to our survival. You just don't know it yet. Once you are a vampire we will discuss that. I can't have you running the streets and getting into fights now. Mia is at home, where I left her. You won't be able to see her again. I'm sorry. You will be my mate and together we will take down Isaac, The King of Vampires."

"And what if I say no? That I don't want this? What then?" I can't love a man. I'm straight. Yes, this Adam is very attractive but I don't see myself mating with him. That just creeps me out.

"You will have your mind cleared of memory and the only thing you will remember is that party from last night. And to say something you probably already figured out, I can read minds, and thanks for calling me attractive. You're not too bad yourself." He kissed my cheek and I blushed a bright red. He got up and headed to the door. He's just going to leave me?

"I'm giving you time to think this over. When you say 'yes', I will never be leaving your side because we will be mated for life." With that he leaves. What have I gotten myself into?

Okay, so do I want to be mated with a vampire? Why am I so special? Ugh. This is a lot to throw on somebody. Okay, so now if I leave I will come in contact with other vampires because Adam marked me. Huh? Who'd have thought? I just sat back on my bed, going through my head what I want and what I should do. First off, Adam is very attractive. Blue eyes, muscular body, black hair. Seems like a win-win. Fuck! Now I think guys are attractive? What the hell has the world come to? Why do we need to bring down Issac? Who is he? Maybe I should try talking to Adam.

{Adam, can you hear me?}

{Yes, have you made a decision?}

{I have more questions before my decision is made.}

{I will be there shortly.}

I sit and wait and wait and wait. What happened to shortly?

"You obviously cannot feel my presence yet." He startled me out of my thoughts. I look over and he's walking towards me. He sits on the end of the bed and just stares at me.

"What?" I say, aggravated. He's just fucking looking at me.

"You said you had questions; I am waiting to hear them."

"Okay, well here it goes. Why am I so special? Why do we need to bring down Isaac? Who is he?"

"Your power, when you become vampire, will be great. IT will also affect your mate, making them stronger. Issac is gathering an army of vampires to bring down my clan. He can't do it alone, so he's changing humans left and right. I saved you before he could get to you. I've known you for a while. I've watched over you for years. Asking your name was to only be polite Tommy. Anyways, Issac is my brother. He's pure bred just like me, therefore stronger and harder to kill. You, on the other hand, have powers that could kill him instantly with a flash of your eyes. I can teach you but you're the one who has to unleash it. Now, have you made a decision?"

I look at him for a long time and then sigh. "Yeah, I have. I will do it. What's the whole mating thing though?" I asked nervously.

"Same way humans mate, but I drink to change you and you drink to survive the change. It's a simple process, but only to be done through sex. I understand you are- were straight?"

"I still am. I mean, I've done things with guys before, but sex was not gonna happen"

He smiles at me.

"So you are a virgin, then?"

"Um, a 'take it up the ass' virgin, yes. Other than that, virgin is so far out of my vocabulary."

He chuckles. Then sighs, standing up, He's leaving me again?

"No, your coming with me. Come on. There's a few people you should meet." He picks me up off the bed bridal style.

"Let me go, Adam! I'm not a fucking girl!" I shriek at him. He laughs and puts me on my feet. I look at him and growl. I grab a fist full of his shirt and push him against the wall. My vision turns black and then I'm falling. Just falling. What's happening?

"Tommy...Tommy! Oh, thank God! Are you okay, baby?" Adam is above me with his hands on my face. He is so blurry. Why does everything seem darker?

"A-Adam? Why is everything darker? What happened?" I ask, struggling to stand. He pushes me back down.

"Baby, lay still. And to answer your question I think you just unlocked your power. How do you feel?"

"Is stronger a feeling? How did I unlock it?"

He laughs a little, but it's a nervous laugh.

"Yeah baby, stronger is a kind of feeling. All I know is that you just blacked out when you pushed me against the wall. Then, your eyes turned black and you stepped back. What do you know about your family history?"

"WOW! Um, all I know is my mother wasn't from here. She was different, I don't know how. Sorry for hurting you though." I hugged him close to me.

"I didn't feel a thing, baby. It's okay. You said your mother wasn't from here? Where then?"

"I think my Nana said Legionals but I don't know what that is." I shrugged.

"Legionals is the shifter's land. Your mother was a shifter. Do you remember what she shifted into at all?"

"Um...I remember seeing a big cat in the house once. It was huge and blond. Was that my mother?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure. I must talk to Monte, my librarian and musician. Come here,we must go." He pulled me into his arms but I didn't argue. I just held on. I wonder if I'm a shifter. If so, what will I shift into? Does that mean I can't become a vampire?

"Well, from what I saw, you might be a blond lion or Cheeyeh. No, you can't become a vampire but I can still claim you."

"What's a Cheeyeh?"

"It's kinda like a dog slash human thing. They are very powerful. No wonder my sense wanted you protected. If anyone found out, you would be hunted and killed. No one has ever survived shifting into a Cheeyeh before. Think of a wolf but like twelve times bigger. My pretty puppy." He laughed as we entered a huge room full of bookshelves and tables. There were more books in here than I've ever seen.

We sat down at a table with a book that said something in a weird language.

"What's that symbol?" I pointed to the book. It looked like an eye.

"The Eye of Horus. Like this one, it's a protection spell book. Not like wizards but close. Only Vampires, shifters, and Dragons can use these spells." He showed me his wrist. Maybe it was a symbol of his clan.

"So you said you have a clan. Of how many and where are they?"

"There are 32,000 in my clan and they are everywhere. All I do is call and they will come."

I'm sitting here trying to process everything Adam has told me. I'm a shifter. From what he can sense, I'm a Cheeyah. I've unleashed my powers. My vision is darker. It's like I'm looking through a black tunnel, but at the end, there is the light. I have incredible powers, but I don't know what they are yet. Adam has a clan of 32,000 vampires. If Issac finds out that I'm a Cheeyah, I will be hunted down and killed. Adam has watched over me for years. He's marked me, but can only claim me when mating season approaches, which I just found out is in three weeks. I have three weeks to get prepared for the claiming and the war. If others have died before, shifting all the way into a Cheeyah, then was there something missing? Maybe they weren't mated. Yeah, that's it. I wonder if my mother knew I was a shifter as well.

"Hello Tommy, my name is Monte and I'm the Knowledge Holder." Monte startles me out of my thoughts. He extends a hand, which I grab. "You've unlocked your powers. You're a Cheeyah. Interesting."

"How do you know that?" I asked skeptically. Adam doesn't even know for sure.

"I'm a Knowledge Holder, which is another word for Dragon. I've roamed this world for 1,500 years. I met Adam 600 years ago and now I'm his Knowledge Holder. I help him try to control things in our world. When I touch you, I know everything about you. Past, present, and future," He says. Wow, maybe he can tell me about Legionals and my family history.

"Can you tell me about my family history?"

"Yes. Both your mother and father were shifters. Your mother was a white jaguar. Your father was a wolf. You're a Cheeyah, from your father's side. They're both from Legionals, the shifter's land. They knew you were a shifter and hid you from Legionals, so no one could decipher what you shifted into. They left and moved to Burbank, California, so you could live a normal life. Two months ago, you were spotted by Issac, who wanted you in his clan. Adam marked you and brought you here. You just found out all this information about yourself, and now you're the key to bringing Issac down. He won't suspect you're human, unless you shift. When you shift, that will become attached to your scent. You will then be known as a shifter; therefore, you will be a target. You must shift before mating season, to better strengthen yourself and your mate. I presume Adam has already 'humanly' claimed you as his. His scent will speed your process, so you can mate. Adam is very strong, so you are protected. You will be humanly weak until you shift completely. Shifting will kick start all of your powers and your keen sense of smell. Your strength will greaten also. You will know what your powers are after the shift is complete," Monte explains.

Does Adam know I have to shift before mating season? Yeah, I'm sure he does.

"Okay, the war, or should I say attack, is in three weeks. Will this be enough time to get the job done?" I ask.

"Yes. After you and Adam mate, you both will be stronger. No one has survived a Cheeyah shift, so be very careful," Monte tells me.

"Thank you Monte, you've been a great help," I say, standing to hug him. I look over to see that Adam is still reading the Horus Spells book.

"Adam, what have you found?"

"It says that this spell 'Agresso Vendera' will protect you from your inner Cheeyah, making it possible for you to shift. The words Agresso Vendera are to be said while we mate, before we cum. After our mating, you will shift completely. Our powers will be locked together as one." He looks up at me and smiles. I smile back. I'm nervous about the sex thing, but more nervous about the encounter with Issac afterward. Will I be strong enough to overcome him?

"What would happen if I die when we are mated?" I asked.

"If I were human, it wouldn't affect me. Since I'm a vampire, it will literally rip be apart, because I will be a Cheeyah's mate. Don't worry, you and I will be very strong." Adam smiled reassuringly.

Let's only hope we have the strength to overcome all of this.

Adam introduces me to Camilla, who is also a shifter, like myself. She changes into a panther. I meet LP and he's a vampire, not much older than Adam. They met 300 years ago, when Adam saved LP's fiance from another vampire trying to claim her. After that encounter, LP changed her and thought he owed Adam a debt, so he joined his clan and they became like brothers.

Adam was talking to LP, so I figured I'd get acquainted with Camilla.

"Hi Cam, so can you tell me anything about shifting?"

"Um...well, it's not a fun process at first. It's extremely painful, but your stamina builds each time you shift, until it doesn't take up as much energy. You have to be careful. When you shift, you must stay that way until you and your body agree that it's time to shift back. If you shift while your unconscious or asleep, then you will shift back before you awaken," Cam explains.

"Wow, so will I feel it when I shift while asleep?" I'm shaking a little now. "If it hurts, won't it awaken me?"

"Not necessarily. You will be in a sleep state, so you will feel it, but you can't awaken until your shift is complete. Then before you wake, you shift back."

"That's confusing, but well stored," I say. I have it in my head so I will revisit this if necessary.

As Cam and I finish our conversation, I get hit with this wave of desire, that I sense coming from Adam. I look over and he's staring at me.

{Cool it Adam. I can sense you from all the way over here.}

{I can't help it. I've been watching you for 8 years now, and I finally have you. I want you so much right now.}

{Yeah, I gathered that.}

I giggled. Cam looked at me strangely. I just shook my head as if to say 'Dont ask'. She shrugged and we walked over to join Monte, Adam, and LP.

"Can I see what you look like, Monte?" I ask hesitantly. I'm not sure if that's too personal.

"Um...well, I would have to get permission from Adam." He looks over at Adam who nods, agreeing. He takes me by the arm and we walk out of the library, down a hall that had blood red carpet and paintings on the walls. Monte leads me down a winding staircase and into what looks like a kitchen. There's black marble counters, with tan cabinets. The plates are pure white and the silverware is a goldish silver color. Everything looks exquisite and expensive. We walked out of the kitchen's sliding glass door and onto the porch in the back yard that is at least 4 acres of beauty. We start heading down the steps and Monte tells me to go and stand by an oak tree. As I'm walking over, I smell the air and it has a wilderness scent to it. I smell Adam, but before I can turn around, he wraps around my waist, guiding me towards the Oak. We sit on a patch of grass there and he pulls me in front of him, between his legs. I cuddle up to his chest and he wraps his arms around me.

"Okay, so when I give the go ahead, I want you to look at me, okay?" Monte yells from like 800 feet away.

"Yes, Monte," Adam says, pulling me closer to him, in a protective embrace. I melt instantly to his chest and close my eyes for a brief second.

{You make me feel so safe you know that?}

{That's why I'm here baby. To protect you. And to love you like you deserve.}

{Yeah, I figured as much. Can I ask you something?}

{Anything baby.}

{Is it just because I'm a Cheeyah? Is that why you want me?}

{As I have said before, that information just came to me as well. I knew you were a shifter when I marked you, but until then I thought you were human. I wanted you as much then as I do now, love.} He kissed my head.

{How old are you exactly?}

{Old enough to know better, but still too young to give a shit.}

I look at him with confusion written all over my face. He smiles.

"I'm 729 years old Tommy, but don't look a day over 30." He laughs and I do as well. I'm going to mate with and old person, but it's not really creeping me out.

"ARE YOU FUCKERS READY!!??" Monte shrieks. We turn our heads towards him and nod. He opens up his arms and like magic, there's a ripple and his skin rips off, turning into ash and vanishing.

He's fucking HUGE! His claws are at least 20 inches long and 10 inches thick. His body is beautiful. Colors of blue, green, and purple mix together in his scales. His tail is swaying back and forth. He's growling.

{Wow, can he breath fire?} I think.

{Yes, but only when threatened.} Adam answers.

Monte changes back and is as naked as the day his mama gave him life. Cam is there in a flash with a blue robe. Monte puts it on and heads towards us.

"Monte! You were beautiful man!" I say, getting up and hugging him. Monte and Adam laugh hysterically at my enthusiasm. I stick my tongue out at them, then pout. Adam looks at me and instantly stops laughing, walking over to me and pulling me into his arms.

"Aww baby, we were just joking. You can't pout like that. You will always get your way if you do. It's to cute."

"You guys forget that I'm new to this and you're being dick-wads." I pout some more. I'm good at it. How do you think I always got my way with Mia? Adam chuckled again and looked down at me with smiling blue eyes. He bent down and nipped at my lower lip. I gasped. He chuckled again. I felt a little bolder and angry, so I ground my hips into his. He groaned.

"You keep that up, and I won't wait until you shift, mister," Adam warned. A blush painted my face a very cherry red.

"Sorry," I mumbled, burying my face into his chest.

"Don't ever be sorry about that, Tommy." Adam coaxed.

Monte was snickering and I glared at him. We walked back to Adam's house and headed towards the sitting room. It was huge, with black leather couches and a fire place. Sculptures were on the mantle. There was a small table against the wall with a mirror above it. Glasses and liquor were on top of the table. Adam walked over and poured us each a glass. LP and Cam joined us after a few minutes. We sat and made small talk about Issac.

"Okay, so I will summon the closest members of my clan. Monte? Get your Knowledge Holders together and go over the invasion plan," Adam said.

"I will get Brad and Cassidy to come stay here, and we will go over how to kill the new vampires Issac has created, Adam. What will you do in the mean time?" Monte questioned.

" I will summon Brooke, Terrance, Sasha, and Taylor to come here. They should arrive in the morning."

"What would you have us do?" LP and Cam said.

"You two will take Tommy to my chambers and see to it that he is fed and well rested before they get here."

"Yes Sir." They stood and walked towards the door to wait for me.

"I'm not ready to go to sleep." I pouted, feeling like a little kid, who had to go to bed before the real party started. Adam walked over to me, pulling me off the couch, embracing me in a fierce hug.

"Go. I will be there shortly." With that, he kissed my cheek and led me to the door. LP, Cam and I walked up the stairs to Adam's room. They stopped outside the door and said they would send up some food. I thanked them and opened the door, stepping inside. It was huge as well. The bed was an XL king size with dark purple sheets and pillows. To the right was a stand with a lamp. To the left was the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom and turned the light on. There was a full length mirror next to a counter and sink. The sink was scattered with hair and make up products. The shower and tub were separate. The tub could fit more than two people. I stripped my clothes and filled the tub with hot water, vanilla oil, and bubble bath soap. When the tub was filled, I stepped in and sunk in until nothing but my head stuck out of the bubbles. I sighed. God, this feels so good. As I was getting ready to drift, I felt a hand cup my cheek. I opened my eyes and smiled. Adam was above me.

"Would you like for me to wash you, baby? The food arrived 5 minutes ago."

"Yeah, that'd be nice. M'so tired and starving. What'd they bring?"

"Well you have stake, a baked potato, and fries. For dessert, you have Double Chocolate Fudge cake. One slice I might add."

I looked up at him and smiled. I feel so taken care of. I wonder.

"Are you trying to make me see something?"

"Well, I want you to see that just because this is all new, you don't have to be afraid and I'm with you all the way. I want to spoil you and shower you with love and affection," Adam said shyly.

I reached my hand out and cupped his cheek, locking my eyes with his. I smiled. "Thank you, BabyBoy. I feel all of that," I whispered.

He smiled and kissed the hand on his cheek. He grabbed some soap and a wash cloth, rubbing my back and chest. I grabbed his hand, pausing it.

"Will you join me?" I asked nervously. He smiled and shook his head.

"Not tonight, but we will tomorrow morning before my members arrive, okay baby?" He asked sweetly.

I pouted and gave him the most perfect kicked puppy look I could muster up. He sighed and stood, stripping his clothes, and stepping into the tub. He sunk down and I immediately moved, straddling his waist. He wrapped an arm around my mid-section and continued rubbing my skin with the cloth. He stroked down my back and over my ass. I moaned and started grinding my hips, rubbing our dicks together. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest our foreheads together. He started to thrust upwards and I met each of his thrusts with my own. We locked eyes, and then I leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss but he moved his face. I looked at him. He stopped thrusting and groaned.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No baby, but we can't do this. We can't kiss until we mate or have any sexual contact. Hands are fine, but anything else will ruin this," He said sadly. I cupped his cheek in my hand and kissed his head.

"I want this, but I guess it can wait," I said.

I was hit with a wave of desire from Adam and I could tell he really wanted to. We washed up and was getting out of the tub. I felt ready dizzy and then there was this huge pain that course through my body. It felt like I was being burned and ripped apart. I felt like I was falling and then nothing.

 

Tommy's Mind...

 

I'm walking through a field towards something calling me, yet I don’t go that far. Where the fuck am I? I look around and all I see is green grass and woods all around. Beautiful purple and yellow flowers are scattered throughout the grass. I look to the right of me up ahead and see a small clearing in the woods that looks like a lake of some sort. I head towards it. It’s what’s calling me. Before I reach the lake the sky turns blood red and I hear screaming.

 

I’m clashing with the ground and pain is coursing through my body. I feel blood falling on the once green grass. I get up with much force and head towards the lake. When I reach the side, I collapse and fall face down. There’s a light coming towards me but I don’t feel a bad presence from it so I let it. When it reaches me I see what looks like a soul searching for something.

 

{Who dares enter the Souls Place without being summoned?}

 

{What are you talking about? Where am I? Why am I here?}

 

{The ones who come forth are to be great with power forged by the Souls that live in their world. They are the Greats, forced by the Souls that remain here to follow their destiny. They learn their power along with learning how to control it, and the Souls encase in their body until the Great is forced to the afterlife along with the Souls.}

 

{Wait. What? I am here to learn my powers and then some Soul is going to force themselves into my body?}

 

{It shall not hurt. Come with me and begin your training.}

 

 

Adam’s P.O.V…

 

“Is he going to be okay?”

 

“I do not know, Adam. He seems to be in a trance or sleep but not really. He is a shifter so maybe we can go ask Cam if she knows anything.” With that Monte walks away to get Cam. I am sitting here with Tommy in my arms on my bed, worried to the fucking core. He’s not responding to anything I do. I don’t even know what’s going on anymore. Cam rushes into the room directing my train of thought towards her as she kneels at the side of the bed, taking Tommy’s hand in hers.

 

“What are you doing?” I asked.

 

“Trying to reach him with my mind. Shifters can communicate with other shifters if their relationship is strong enough. From what I have seen, Tommy trusts me so it shouldn’t be too complicated of a process.” She closes her eyes and then her head falls onto the bed and she’s out cold.

 

Cam's Mind...

 

I open my eyes to see Tommy talking to a Soul. This happened to me once when I was getting into the shifting process. The Soul wouldn’t allow me any help. So I stayed here and processed the information it gave me. I learned my powers and then I learned to control them. I can feel the presence of a Soul that is connected to Tommy, but I can’t see what or where it is.

 

{Tommy, can you hear me?}

 

{Cam? How did you get here?}

 

He turns around to see me a few yards away from him. He turns back to the Soul and says something I cannot hear, then he’s running towards me.

 

Tommy’s Mind

 

I hear Cam and turn to see her. I turn back to tell the Soul I will return in a second. I run towards her.

 

{God Cam, what’s going on? I’m so scared. Where is Adam? I need him right now. They want to put Souls into my body and they tell me that they will teach me my powers and how to control them. Does this happen to all shifters?}

 

{Yes, but they have never helped the shifters. You are special ,Tommy. Do you want me to help you or do you want me to leave?}

 

{No, you will not leave me. I can’t do this alone. Can I get Adam here?}

 

{This is a state of sleep in the afterlife. So right now you are dead without being dead. Adam cannot come here or it will kill him. We seem to be in the Souls Place, which is the creation of all the shifters. This place is where the souls of the dead shifters come to help new shifters complete their process.}

 

{My process cannot be completed without Adam.}

 

{They seem to think you are ready to shift. So you will. This means that your mating with Adam will just merge your powers together. The full shifting process is never complete until you find your mate. You have found your mate so the Horus Spell Adam will use is still necessary. It will help with the powers he will give you. He will give you your old sight back and you will give him the ability to be able to walk amongst the humans in day light.}

 

{Okay come on. We have work to do.}

 

I grab her hand and head back to the Soul that I supposedly summoned. We reach the Soul and it turns around, leading us into the forest. The trees are really big. We reach the destination and I feel a force pulling me to another area. I walk towards a fountain that has a sculpture of what looks like an amulet. I look into the water and see a Soul emerge.

 

{Welcome my son to the Souls Place. I can see you are in your shifting stage. We must hurry and teach you what you need to know. Who is this?}

 

{Mom? Oh my god, I can’t believe you’re here. I miss you. This is Cam, she’s a shifter as well and came to help me with all of this.}

 

 

{Welcome Cam, you will be a great help}

 

{Thank you, ma’am. I will help in any way possible}

 

We follow my mom’s soul to a clearing with ancient structures that have hieroglyphics on them. We stop in front of a podium that looks like it says ‘Thall shall not give in unless forced by the Soul encased in its body.’ I don’t know what that means but I guess I can read the ancient language of the shifters. The Soul of my mother turns around and starts to speak.

 

{This is your first lesson in the training. You will be assigned any Soul that can connect with yours. They will help you through what you break down from. Let’s start shall we?}

 

 

Adam’s P.O.V…

 

“Monte! Tell me what’s going on!” I say, a hint of fucking terror in my voice. He pats my shoulder reassuringly and then responds.

 

“He is shifting. I thought you knew that.”

 

“No, he can’t shift until we are mated.”

 

“With him being a Cheeyah, that’s not the case. When you two mate, it will forge your powers. You will be a Daywalker.”

 

"I thought he could only change when he was mated?”

 

“No, he changes before you guys mate so your powers can build on each other. Your scent made the process quicken. He is going to be fine Adam.” Monte hugs me and then leaves to talk to his Knowledge Holders. I sit here on my bed and just stare at Cam and Tommy’s bodies, wondering what is going on. I comb Tommy’s hair out of his face with my hands and then kiss his forehead.

 

 

Tommy’s Mind…

 

I am reading the scrolls my mother gave me about the shift of a Cheeyah. They are quite interesting if I do say so myself. My powers are unbelievable. I can sense danger and I can run incredibly fast. I have a pristine sense of hearing also. I will be able to hear from at least 5 miles away. I can kill with just a look at someone, but that power drains me almost instantly, so I will have to be careful of that one. I look up from the scroll after I finish and start my battle training. Cam told me how to shift, so all I have to do is focus on my inner Cheeyah and then push my mind into that body. At first I freak because when it happens, pain shoots through my whole body. I’m being burned and ripped apart from the seams. I have snow white fur that is shaggy in the front but short in the back. Kind of like my hair. When I stand on all fours, I tower greatly over Cam. She withers back, a little frightened. I huff in annoyance and give her a head shake telling her it’s okay and that I won’t hurt her. She reaches out and scratches my ear and I automatically fall on my side, raising my front and back leg, wanting her to rub my belly. She laughs but moves her hand against my fur. My leg shakes and I growl low in my chest. Fuck this feels good, but it tickles also.

 

{You look so cute, Tommy!}

 

{Don’t get use to this, Cam.}

 

I shift back after she tells me how to. I do the same thing I did to shift but this time I pull my mind away from my Cheeyah. After a long process, I am beat and want to relax. I have learned my powers and how to control them. Now all that’s left is to mate with Adam and bring down Isaac once and for all.

 

I wake up and look around. Adam is sleeping next to me. Cam comes back as well.

 

{Hey, we made it. Are you okay?}

 

{Yeah just a little weak from my first shift. Is that normal?}

 

{Yes it’s normal. I’m going to go and talk with Monte about what has happened.}

 

She gets up and leaves without another word. I look over and see Adam’s face. He looks so young and peaceful. I brush a strand of black locks away from his eyes. He startles and shifts, opening his eyes. We make eye contact and his eyes widen in surprise. I smile at him.

 

“Oh god baby, I was so worried. Are you okay? What happened?” Adam wrapped me in his arms tightly and nuzzled into my neck, breathing my scent in.

 

“Babyboy, it’s okay. I’m fine. I went to the shifter’s afterlife called Souls Place. It was really beautiful. I met my mother and she helped me learn my powers and how to control them. I read everything there is to know about Cheeyah’s. Cam came and I shifted into a Cheeyah. It was amazing but right now I’m really tired and just want to cuddle with you.” I lay my head on his chest and stroke his side mindlessly. He wraps his arm around my back and makes slow circles in my back. I slip into a much needed sleep.

 

I’m moving at the speed of light, ripping vampire’s throats as I go. I’m pissed off but don’t know why. I halt to a stop right at the edge of the woods. Through the clearing I see Adam’s house. Maybe I need to go there. I run through the field and up to the door. Kicking it open, I roam inside. I sniff the air… Isaac is here. I just don’t know where.

 

I head to Adam’s room and when I open the door, I see Adam kneeling before Isaac with Isaac’s hand grasping his throat. I lunge towards them to get to Adam, but they keep drifting further away. I yell Adam’s name. He looks so helpless, like he lost something dear to him…I keep running but then they disappear. And I’m running into darkness. No, they can’t escape me; I have to save him… {He doesn’t want you, mutt!}

 

 

I wake up in a pool of sweat. I look around the room. Isaac isn’t here. Thank god for that. Adam is still wrapped around me. I move his arm away and stand up. I walk out of the room and head to the library. Monte’s scent is strong there. I open the doors and see Monte, six others I don’t know, Cam and LP. Monte motions for me to join them. I walk over and sit next to Cam, taking her hand in mine. Monte clears his throat.

 

“Tommy, do you know how dangerous it is for you to be a shifter right now? You are vulnerable and need to be claimed as soon as possible. I figured out why the other Cheeyah’s died before their full shift. It’s because they couldn’t find a mate in time to complete the change. You have less than 48 hours until you will perish and go to the shifter’s afterlife.”

 

“What am I supposed to do? Just make Adam fuck me? It doesn’t work like that. We both have to want it. We haven’t even kissed yet. What makes you think he wants me like that? All he wants is to protect me because I’m special. I’m done being like this. If I die, well fuck, I die. I can’t be here anymore. This is just too much. I’m sorry.” I get up and walk out of there as fast as possible. I can’t believe they think Adam really wants to be my mate. He just wants to protect me. If he really wanted me, he would have told me. I tried to get him to mate with me but he refused me. What am I supposed to think?

 

I have to get away from here, as far as possible. I run out of the back door and shift into my Cheeyah. I run faster this way. I run across the field and into the forest beyond it. I keep running until I can’t anymore. I stop at the top of a hill in the forest and look around. It’s getting darker out and my surroundings are unfamiliar. There's a huge tree that had fallen onto the ground and made a sort of cave. I walk over to it and go underneath it for shelter.

 

I stay in my Cheeyah form because it’s safer and warmer. I sit there and just start to think. Why did Adam lie to me all this time, if he didn’t want me? How did Isaac make me so miserable with those words {He doesn’t want you, mutt!} They keep ringing in my head over and over until I eventually believe them. How the fuck did I get into all this? Not even a week ago I was a normal person with normal problems and now I’m in fucking ‘fairytale land’ Freddy Kruger style. This is some deep bull shit.

 

I hear rustling in the bushes and an alarming scent comes to life. It’s a vampire. I don’t know who but it’s getting closer. The vampire appears then, looking like he's lost. He looks over at me and smiles a sweet and genuine smile. He holds his hand out silently asking me to come with him. He looks so familiar I just can’t put my finger on it. I walk up to him and whimper, sniffing his hand. He smells familiar too. Kind of like Adam but less him and more earthy. My alarming sense should be going off, but when I look into his eyes, they seem kind. There’s a little shadow in them that looks dangerously evil but I don’t focus on it. Then something is being put over my head, and I get hit, knocked unconscious.

Ugh fuck my head hurts so badly right now. What happened? Better question, where the fuck am I? I look around and all I see are white walls, and a table with a tray of fruit. I walk over to it and grab a piece of pineapple, plopping it into my mouth. The juices run down my chin and I swipe my tongue out to catch it. I go back to the bed I was laying on and see a note.

 

Mutt,

 

Since you are now out of the way, it is time to pay a visit to my brother.

 

 

VK

 

 

Fuck, Isaac captured me. Oh god I have to find a way to get to Adam. I look around the room again and spot a small window in the corner above the bed. I hop up onto the bed and look out the window. I am still in the woods. This must be a shack or something. I jump off the bed and head over to the table with the tray. I grab the tray and hold it steady. I jump back onto the bed and close my eyes. CRASH!!! I broke the glass with the tray. Ow! Fuck! I look down to see that a shard cut my arm from my wrist to my elbow. I rip the shard out and toss it towards the table. I climb out the window and look around to see where I am.

 

There’s a path to the right of me. I shift and start trotting down the path, keeping an eye out for any Vamps. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a redhead charging towards me. I step to the left and bring my paw up, extending my claws and ripping the Vamp's throat out. This is gonna take a while. I turn around when I get the scent of three more Vamps. A short haired man and two blond women are running towards me with death glares.

 

I dodge the guy's attack a rip his arm off with my teeth. He howls in pain. The blond with silver eyes blind sides me and knocks me to the ground. I get up quickly and as she’s getting ready to rip at my throat, I twist around a slice into her chest with my claws. The other blond sees this and lunges towards me, screaming bloody murder. I move to the right and she tackles the blond to the ground. The guy comes around from behind and wraps his arm around my neck, squeezing tightly. I howl in pain and thrash against him. I twist out of his vice like grip and throw him to the ground, pressing my paw to his chest and ripping his neck to shreds. Blood spills and squirts everywhere and my fur is now a dirty brown, soaked in blood. The blond that tackled Silver, gets up and lunges towards me again and misses my face but scratches my neck with her nails. I wince but look her in the eyes and then, like lightning, I grab her by the neck and toss her against a tree, ripping her throat in the process. Silver sees this and a look of fear appears on her face, but before she can even think of running, I grab her up and rip her to pieces. Tossing body part after body part towards the sky while her blood coats my jaws, I pull away and breathe heavily.

 

I look around and the Vamps are dead so I make a run for it. God, I wish Adam where here to help me, or Monte. I’m moving at the speed of light, ripping vampire’s throats as I go. I halt to a stop right at the edge of the woods. Through the clearing, I see Adam’s house. I run through the field and up to the door. I shift back to my human form and, kicking it open, I roam inside. I sniff the air… Isaac is here. I just don’t know where. His scent gets stronger as I head up the stairs. Where the fuck is Monte? I head to Adam’s room, and when I open the door, I see Adam kneeling before Isaac with Isaac’s hand grasping his throat. No this can’t be like my dream! I look at Adam; he looks so helpless, like he lost something dear to him.

 

“Isaac, leave him alone!” I sneer. This motherfucker will not hurt Adam if it’s the last thing I do. He looks up from Adam and he smiles a soft smile.

 

“Thomas, so good of you to join us. If you would be so kind as to just wait for like two seconds so I can rip his throat out, we can have a civilized discussion.” Isaac turns back to Adam who has gone wide eyed, and is looking at me like a dream. I step forward and then Isaac grips Adam’s throat harder, forcing a groan from him. I wince.

 

“Let him go, Isaac. Now!”

 

“Au contraire, my dearest Thomas, you don’t need him. When he’s dead you can have me. Isn’t that what you want?”

 

“Fuck you! He is my mate, now let him go!” I take another hesitant step towards them.

 

“Tommy, baby, just leave. I can deal with this. It’s okay, baby. Just go. I’ll be fine.” Adam wheezes with defeat in his voice. No! I will not fucking leave him to cower in front of Isaac. He doesn’t deserve this.

 

“No, I want to help you, Babyboy. Please, let me help you.” I reach out to him and Isaac laughs.

 

“Listen to the boy, Thomas. Leave now.”

 

I whimper and look at Adam.

 

“B-Babyboy?”

 

“Baby go, it’s okay.”

 

I walk back out of the room and run to the library. That’s the last place Monte was when I left. I pound on the door screaming and crying.

 

“Monte! Monte! Please open the fucking door!”

 

Monte opens the door and pulls me into it, locking it back up. I crash to the floor, putting my face into my hands and just cry. Cam comes over and rests a hand on my shaking shoulder.

 

“Why did I leave him? What happened?”

 

“Oh baby, it’s not your fault. We were blindsided by Isaac. We didn’t know he was attacking so soon. It seems like he was waiting for the right moment. Like he has been patrolling us for a while. Monte, how did he know when to strike?” Cam asks. She is really fucking pissed off right now.

 

Monte slumps in defeat.

 

“I should have known. Fuck! He knew about Tommy. Everything makes sense now. He was waiting for our vulnerability to show and Tommy leaving showed that. Fuck, I’m so sorry everyone. I should have known. Tommy? What was Isaac doing when you came here?”

 

“H-he h-had Adam by the t-throat and was choking him. I tried to s-stop it, I really did, but Adam t-told me to leave. Fuck! Why did I leave him?”

 

Monte walks over and embraces Tommy in a fierce hug.

 

“Buddy, it’s not your fault. Adam knows what he’s doing.”

 

 

Crash! Boom! Bang! Thunk!

 

 

“Fuck, what was that?” I whispered.

 

“I don’t know, but I’m done cowering. Who’s with me?”

 

There were cheers around the room, and I looked around and realized that there were more creatures here than I thought. Probably 2,000 alone in the library.

 

“Does Isaac know you’re all here?”

 

One steps up. I saw him before I left. He’s dark skinned and his body is built, but he’s not big.

 

“My name is Terrance. Isaac doesn’t know anyone is here but Monte, you, Cam, and LP. We all masked our scent with Monte and LP’s to hide. We are here to save and protect our true King.” Cheers were heard from all around the room.

 

True King? Did they mean Adam?

 

Monte steps forward. “Those of you who wish to fight, say Aye!” the only person who didn’t speak and say aye was me because I was so scared. I whispered “Aye.”

 

“Well then, are we ready to face those Leeches and take down Isaac for good, so our true King can take the thrown?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Let’s do this.”

 

Everyone charged out of the library and ran amuck. Isaac’s Vamps surrounded the entire house now. Adam’s clan fought and slaughtered as many as possible. Some of Isaac’s fled when they knew they were losing. Some stood and fought for their King. Monte, LP, Cam, and I all shoved our way to Adam’s room. When we got there, we weren’t expecting to see what we saw there. I gasped. Oh god!

Adam stood there with blood all over him. He looked up just in time to see me jumping into his arms. Oh god, he’s okay. He wraps his arms around me and holds on for dear life like I am to him. I have tears pouring down my face.

 

“Leave us!” Adam commands. Everyone leaves the room instantly. I look into his eyes and see love and concern there.

 

“Baby, it’s okay. Why did you leave? What happened? Are the rest dead?”

 

“I’m fine. Isaac got into my dreams and told me you didn’t want me and I believed him. I’m so sorry, Babyboy, for everything. I left and ran into the woods and he captured me. I came back here after I escaped and killed some Vamps. Then I saw you and I felt so angry and helpless. I’m so sorry, Adam! I left here and ran to the library where your clan was. We faught most of them. Some ran off when we got the upper hand. God, I’m so happy you’re okay.” I grip him tightly.

 

He pulls back and asks a question that I have been waiting FOREVER to hear.

 

“Are you ready to mate, baby?” he asks me seductively.

 

“As soon as Isaac’s bloody body is out of here, yeah, I’ll be ready.” I smile sheepishly up at him.

 

He beams and then grabs Isaac’s body, opening his door and yelling “Lunch for all!” before closing it back up and locking it. He walks over to me and cups my cheek. We look at each other for a moment before I can’t take it any longer, and I rise up on my tippy toes and slam my mouth into his. He groans.

 

Adam pins me to the wall, and then he is licking open my mouth. I melt against him and wrap my arms around his neck. We pull back for much needed air and then Adam moans, attacking my neck and leaving marks all over it. He bites but doesn’t sink in his fangs.

 

“Adam!” I shout when he pulls my shirt over my head and takes a nipple into his mouth. He sucks it until it’s hard and goes to the other one. I hit my head against the wall and groan, bucking my hips into him.

 

“Please!” I don’t even know what I’m begging for, but I just need some release. My cock is tight against my pants, and I’m grinding my hips, looking for friction. Adam undoes my pants and takes my cock in his hand, stroking slow and hard. I buck my hips into his hand and start undoing Adam’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head. I latch onto his neck and suck a mark into his skin. I get to a nipple and swirls my tongue in circles around it, making it hard. Adam groans.

 

“Oh god that feels so good.” He starts backing me up towards the bed. I start undoing his pants and turn us around, and I push him onto the bed. He falls back. I take the rest of my clothes off and then just stare at him. He’s taking his pant off the rest of the way. When he discards them and throws them on the floor, he looks at me for a second, wondering what I’m doing. I just stare at his naked form because god he’s fucking gorgeous. I get onto the bed next to him and, he wraps his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. He kisses me soundly and I moan into his mouth. He eagerly swallows my sounds.

 

 

“We are gonna do this slow since it’s your first time, okay baby?" Adam asks me.

 

“Okay, Babyboy.” He gets on top of me and I slump back and relax, spreading my legs wide so he has room between them. He gets the lube and condom out of the night stand, and then settles between my legs. He starts rubbing circles into my thighs, and it feel so good that I relax even more.

 

 

“God, that feels so good.”

 

I gasp when he takes a nipple into his mouth. He swirls his tongue until it’s hard, then he focuses on the other one, doing the same to it. He starts moving down my chest to my stomach where he laps around my naval and then stick his tongue in, which makes me giggle. He chuckles darkly and then presses his hands on my hips in a silent gesture saying ‘don’t move’. I stay perfectly still. He starts sucking a mark into my hipbone and, it feels so good that I moan.

 

“God Adam, stop teasing me please.”

 

“I’m going to claim you right here. Don’t move. You might feel pressure and then a sting, but then it gives way to arousal.”

 

He sucks on my hipbone again, and this time I feel it when he pierces my skin with his fangs. I gasp because fuck that didn’t feel too good. He starts to suck, and I can feel my dick hardening, and sparks are shooting through my body and in my vision.

 

I moan and buck up a little.

 

“Adam," I whimper. Oh god, who would have thought that sucking blood could be so fucking hot? I immediately think, me!

 

“I want you to fuck my mouth," he says to me after he pulls off the mark and licks it to seal it. I look down, and he is looking right into my eyes. Desire and lust are drowning in pools of blue.

 

“Oh, fuck yes.”

 

I gasp when Adam licked a strip up the underside of my cock. Swirling his tongue around the head and dipping into the slit to gather the pre-cum formed there. He put the head into his mouth and sucked softly at first, then harder as he went down. He then went down, deep throating me and swallowed around me, making me groan and whimper, bucking my hips up. I grab a fist full of his hair, and then I start thrusting into his mouth while he hallows his cheeks and sucks my dick. I feel my head hit the back of his throat and have to pull out before I come.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

He grabs the lube and coats his fingers with a generous amount, and then he takes one finger and just circles my hole until I relax into it. Then he pushes his finger in, and I hiss. There’s a slight burn, and it feels weird, but not a bad kind of weird, just weird. He pushes further in, and then he pulls it almost all the way out, thrusting it back in. He does this a couple more times until I whimper and fuck back onto his finger.

 

“Two. Put two in now.”

 

“Okay baby, I’m gonna make you feel so good.” With that he pushes two fingers into me and works them in slowly. I writhe on the bed and whine and moan.

 

“Fuck yes. More…please more," I say after my hole gets use to it, and I’m thrusting back on his two fingers. He adds a third and fourth finger. Then, when I start to whimper, he removes them which leaves me feeling empty. I whine and search for his fingers again.

 

“Oh god, Tommy.”

 

“Come on, Adam. Fuck me. I’m ready. Please, Babyboy.”

 

“Okay, baby. Relax.” He put the condom on and slicks it up with lube. Then he positions his cock at my entrance, and he is slowly pushing in, and god it fucking hurts. I cry out, and he soothes me with whispered sweetness and kisses to my temple and cheek and mouth. I have tears running down my face.

 

After he gets all the way in, he stops and waits for me to adjust to it. After a few minutes I nudge him to move, and he complies.

 

“Fuck baby, you’re so fucking tight.”

 

“Adam, god it hurts.”

 

“Hold on, baby.” He bites my neck, and then I don’t feel so much pain. I still feel it, but it’s a dull ache, and it’s more enjoyable.

 

“What did you do?” I ask.

 

“I pushed my venom into your veins to stop the pain," he says as he thrusts into me a few more times. He keeps a steady rhythm, and it feels so good. The venom wears off, and I feel the pain, but it’s the good kind. I scratch my nail down his back and he groans, pushing in harder and hitting my prostate. Sparks shock through me and I moan.

 

“I’m close," I say and reach for my cock, but he pushes my hand out of the way. He pumps my dick in time with his thrusts, and I can feel my orgasm coming up fast. It starts from the bottom of my spine and works all the way to my dick.

 

“Adam!”

 

“Agresso Vendera!” he says in a commanding voice that doesn’t sound at all like him. My body tingles, and I see white spots in my vision as I come. Adam thrusts into me and then buries deep in me and comes. He collapses on top of me and then rolls over; stripping off the condom and throwing it into the trash can beside the bed. He cuddles up close to me as we try to catch our breath.

 

“That was…amazing. God, I love you.”

 

He beams at me. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, really. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too baby, I love you, too." He kisses me softly on the lips and then pulls the covers over us. I rest my head on his chest, and he wraps his arm around me. I’m asleep before I even know it.

 

End


End file.
